railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
CSX A-Line General Operations
General Operations This page will cover general operating procedures and rules for the CSX A-Line on the RTS servers. This procedure has been updated to reflect changes made since the release of Run 8 Version 2. Access to the A-Line Server The server can be accessed by requesting membership in the New Members section. This is the former RTS system wide access system, now exclusive to this server. Spawning of Trains on the Server Currently all users are allowed to spawn trains on the server. The HOST and/or ADMIN will release trains in the registry which will reveal a link to be used to download the XML file for that train. The HOST will create the trains using the AI Traffic Generation feature of R8V2 and TMU to support user demand. As of 11/26/2016 the intent of the server is to run a 24 hour cycle over the span of one week. This level of traffic equates roughly to 3.75 hours per day. As of 02/11/2017 our goal of one cycle per week has not been met due to a decline in user hours worked on locals and yard jobs. ONLY TRAINS RELEASED IN THE REGISTRY AND DOWNLOADED FROM THE LINKS PROVIDED ARE TO BE SPAWNED AND RUN ON THE SERVER. The AI Random spawn is currently enabled to allow generation of trains which will be operated between Race Pond, Winokur, Callahan, and FEC JAX. These trains do not require registry entries and are allowed purely to create traffic and add challenges to anyone who is running DS on the board. Using the Registry to Report Train Movements Any Client who is logged into the server is REQUIRED to report train movements they operate themselves and/or direct under AI control. The A-Line registry entry form is available here. The A-Line registry which displays available trains and links to operating instructions for all trains is available here. All train movements are to be reported EXCEPT for those NOT listed in the Registry and which are spawned randomly by the AI Generator. USE OF THE REGISTRY IS REQUIRED - PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE OF OTHERS AND THE HOST AND MARK YOUR TRAINS IN THE REGISTRY. WITHOUT IT THE SYSTEM FALLS APART. Operating the Dispatcher Board The Dispatcher holds great responsibility on the railroad. Currently the DS position is able to be accessed by those with the latest server password. Those who wish to operate under the control of the on-duty DS may do so with a dark board at their option. A-Line can support up to 2 dispatchers, JE and JA, but commonly one handles the whole board. When you join the server, ask if there is anyone running DS, if no one is you may take that position provided you are able to perform the duties. Anyone who moves trains under AI Control is REQUIRED to make registry entries for those moves. (See Above) The Concept of the Cycle The cycle consists of a week of real time (168 hours) during which the server is expected to operate the 24 hours of SIM time that makes up a day on the Railroad. Each Real Time week represents a DAY of the virtual week and the schedule of trains for that day is shown in the Registry. At the bottom of any Registry page you may find the current SIM DAY of the week being run. Our goal is to release the trains in blocks that make up about 3.75 hours each Real Time Day. Typically this is enough trains to satisfy current Client demand for road trains without swamping the Locals and Yard Masters to badly. Sunday is often the "Catch-up" day where locals and yards complete outstanding work as the next Cycle Day is created. As a result the server is online 24 hours a day and a client may join at any time. The client may move trains using AI if they wish and/or operate trains under direct control. The extended operation and subsequent depletion of all trains on the board by a lone Client is discouraged. Please be considerate and wise when dispatching AI trains. Admin Only Functions Tagging of cars is STRICTLY LIMITED to those who are designated Admins by the server owner. Clients are allowed to changed the lead locomotive tags ONLY in order to build trains or break down those which are complete. Speed Limits The relevant speed limits for trains running on the RTS A-Line server are highlighted below in rule 4400: Double Track Running The double track from Jacksonville north to Burch and Hague is bi-directional. Trains can run north or south on main 1 and main 2, but CSX generally follows a right-hand running rule. If possible, CSX will always run trains on the right-hand track. The double track between Winter Park and Orlando is directional. Main 1 is the southbound main and main 2 is the northbound main. The mains are both signaled uni-directional and require dispatcher permission to run the opposite direction. Return to A-Line Operations Return to RTS Operations Main Menu Category:A-Line Operations